


【本马达】新闻体

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】新闻体

【本马达】（新闻体）马特达蒙亮相威尼斯电影节 好莱坞明星情侣隔空示爱  
鸡毛娱乐讯 当地时间9月2日，本届威尼斯电影节的大忙人马特•达蒙又出现在了媒体面前，这次他出席的是乔治•克鲁尼执导的主竞赛单元影片《迷镇》的首映。活动结束后，男主角马特•达蒙接受了记者的专访。  
此次，马特•达蒙共有两部主演影片进入威尼斯电影节的主竞赛单元，所演的角色都是面临各种问题的中年男子，谈及中年危机，他坦承正在经历中年状态，但不确定自己是否正在经历危机，他说，“也许我演了这些角色，就趟过了那些危机吧”，“有可靠的伴侣就能度过困难”。  
记者：从人性上来说，这个电影告诉我们任何人都有两面性，那么我想知道你做过的最好的事情和最邪恶的事情分别是什么？  
马特•达蒙：额……这是个很难回答的问题，我真不知道做过的最邪恶的事情是什么。（笑）但我知道我做过最好的事情，应该是接过了Ben的求婚戒指吧。（低头捂嘴微笑）  
（记者：我的内心毫无波动只是有点眼瞎）  
记者：您在威尼斯电影节中有两部电影，都演了面临很多问题的中年人……  
马特•达蒙：这是一个真实的威胁，因为我就是一个中年男人。  
记者：你有中年危机？  
马特•达蒙：我不觉得我已经有了中年危机，但我想我会有的。哦也许不会，可能正是因为我演了这样的角色，我就趟过了那些危机。  
记者：那你怎么击败中年危机呢？  
马特•达蒙：我觉得应该和你的伴侣保持可依赖的关系，你身边的环境会让你度过这段困难。嗯，比如像我和Ben这样。（忍不住又笑起来）  
另外，也有影迷将马达•达蒙此次亮相威尼斯的照片，与他曾获得威尼斯影帝的爱侣本•阿弗莱克在威尼斯的旧照做了拼图，细心的网友们发现两人的举止动作极为相似，纷纷留言：“这就是老夫老妻”，“相伴近四十年，活成了你的样子”，“两人的手型和身形的比例也太配了”。  
记者连线了正在LA工作的本•阿弗莱克，提到网友发现他们的手型大小对比非常有趣，阿弗莱克先生风趣地笑着说：“我们博士屯有句老话，大手拉小手，一生一起走，就是说我和Matt了。”  
经过大量走访调查，记者并未发现博士屯有这句俗语流传，很大可能是阿弗莱克先生为了讨爱侣欢心现场瞎编的。  
（本报记者/鸡毛）

【本马达】（新闻体）好莱坞金童婚事在即 马特•达蒙将随夫姓  
鸡毛娱乐讯 好莱坞消息，日前，本•阿弗莱克的Omega男友——马特•达蒙在鸡毛秀上公开表示，婚后，自己将随夫姓，易名为马特•阿弗莱克。  
欧美国家有Omega嫁人之后随夫姓的传统，一直以来好像没有像法律一样严格地执行过，多数情况下不过是一种习俗而已。尤其对于演艺圈的人来说，名字换来换去，第一是不容易建立起稳定的知名度，第二是这些人的婚姻多半缺乏稳定，有朝一日离婚了，还要在众目睽睽之下再改上第二遭，那样就太丢人了。  
今天，好莱坞的明星夫妻并不少，然而因为工作关系，很少听说过有哪位Omega公开改了姓氏的。许多明星在结婚之后，也是各姓各家，毕竟他们星光熠熠的名字也是身价的标签，改名可能会对他们的知名度产生影响。相比之下，已经是好莱坞一线红星的马特•达蒙为了爱情，连姓氏都不惜改掉，想必是一种姿态。  
先前，马达•达蒙在墨尔本的一个节目接受采访时提到，有天早上六点他在悉尼晨跑，然后有人经过他身边，对他说“早上好，阿弗莱克先生”。他说没想到自己还没有正式结婚，大家就已经默认了他将会改性阿弗莱克的事实，这让他感到非常幸福。  
（本报记者/鸡毛）

【本马达】（寻医问药体）一个烦恼的中年呆真诚提问

 

题主问题：

老公每天都要做

全部症状：老公挺好的，长得又高又帅，属于走在路上很多人会花痴他那种，也特别爱我。不过这些和病症无关就不多说了。他那个很大，很粗，技巧也很好，我们生活也一直很和谐。问题就是我们现在都中年了，他还跟年轻的时候一样，每天都要。我该怎么让他少做一点？

发病时间及原因：在一起三十年了，每晚都这样。

治疗情况：未治疗

医师回答：

问题分析：你好，如果男人年轻时候要求每天是正常的，如果三十多年了每天都这样，考虑是某种疾病引起的，可能是心理的也可能是生理的，不能大意，时间长了会影响健康，也会影响你们的感情。  
意见建议：建议最好是能够及时到医院检查一下病因，明确病因，针对性采取措施。最好分开一段时间，让你丈夫到我这里来住院治疗一下。一个疗程为三个月到六个月。

（如果你只是想单纯的秀恩爱当我没说）

题主补充：

是的我就是想跟你秀恩爱而已，不然为什么在几千个医生里专门选择了答题率最低信誉最差的你呢，你心里没点数吗，呵呵。我们没有时间了，再见。

【本马达】（刷爆朋友圈体）马特•达蒙竟说过这样的话，99%的人不知道……  
达蒙:我要和他厮守终生  
好莱坞明星马特•达蒙近日在接受德国娱乐杂志记者采访时，一语惊人地表示：他今生会与同为好莱坞当红影星的大帅哥本•阿弗莱克厮守终生。   
马特说，他对自己与本之间多年的感情坚信不疑，并且说：“我能够想象得出与他一起变老的模样。”　　 

当我们变老，我还是喜欢和你坐在长椅上  
回想起年轻时候的故事  
长椅上，留着我们多少个夜晚的悄悄话

当我们变老，我们还是要给对方惊喜  
每一天都不是重复的一天  
即便是重复，也要重复幸福的味道

当我们变老，我们还是互相挽着手臂，走在长长的路上  
就像我们已经搀扶着走过的几十个春秋

当我们变老，我们的眼睛也看不清楚了  
我看不见你眼角的皱纹，你看不见我满头的白发  
在你我眼里，我们还是那时候的我们

当我们变老，我们不能像过去那样追逐嬉闹  
但是我们可以静坐在夕阳下，享受两个人在一起的分分秒秒

当我们变老，我们还是微笑着拍最美丽的照片  
还要把现在和过去的我们摆放在一起  
一起品味我们共同雕刻的时光

当我们变老，我们已经变成彼此的一部分  
我们共同经历过人生的酸与甜，苦与乐

【本马达】《不畏流言，不惧岁月，他们择一城终老，择一人白首》

http://m.tupianzj.com/mingxing/feiwen/20151202/34431.html

【生贺】【本马达】（新闻体）翻译误打误撞踢爆好莱坞秘恋，本马达地下恋情浮上台面！  
鸡毛娱乐讯 日前，好莱坞男星马特达蒙来华宣传电影《火星救援》时，因翻译一时口误，将主持人调侃的“好基友”翻译成“gay”，达蒙竟意外承认了他与本阿弗莱克


End file.
